Insomnia
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: Unable to fall asleep due to her sensitive hearing, Velvet finds solace in the soothing voice, warmth, and heartbeat of her partner. (CinnaBun)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, fellas! I thought I'd jump on the CFVY hype train with everyone else. I plan on writing a Fox/Coco fic eventually, but inspiration first hit for a Yatsuhashi/Velvet piece. Pairing names for this team are a bit difficult, but I've decided to refer to this one as CinnaBun. Why? Yatsuhashi is a Japanese treat made with cinnamon and Velvet is a bunny. Hope you enjoy. As usual, I inserted a few of my headcanons.**

Velvet couldn't sleep. Again.

It wasn't because she wasn't trying or wasn't tired. It was an unfortunate combination between her rabbit ears and her tendency to be a light sleeper. Every creak of the window, every whistle of air through Coco's nose, and every light snore from Fox served to jolt her into wakefulness instantly, no matter how close to dozing off she was.

It was near two in the morning and she was starting to quietly sob with exhaustion. No matter what she tried, every sound was amplified in her mind. She tried putting a pillow over her head, folding her rabbit ears, and wrapping all four ears in her comforter. Nothing helped. She had once tried earplugs, but the feeling of something stuck in her ears kept her awake as surely as a creaking window.

Tears moistened her wrinkled pillow and she sniffled softly, resigning herself to yet another day of dozing during class and chugging espresso like water. One of these days, maybe she'd grow tired enough to faint dead away for a month.

The sound of Yatsuhashi shifting in his bed caused her to quickly rein in her quiet crying. The last thing she wanted was for her partner to worry or think she was weak. To her dismay, she heard him get up and walk over to her bedside. A large hand touched her shoulder.

She looked up at him, ready to apologize for waking him, but stopped when he silently beckoned toward the door with his head. Nodding, she stood and followed him.

The two walked until they reached the common room. No one was in the area as Yatsuhashi sat down on one of the couches and patted the spot next to him. He waited for her to sit before speaking. "What's going on, Velvet?" he asked, his gentle voice sharp with concern. "You've had bags under your eyes for days, and you were crying just now. Has someone been messing with you?"

Velvet sighed and shook her head, simultaneously touched by her friend's concern and angry with how obvious her weakness had been to him. "No, it's not that. I just can't sleep."

"Nightmares?"

"No. Everything is just too _loud_." Velvet tugged halfheartedly at one of her ears. "There are certain sounds that just keep me up, no matter what, and there's no way to block them out."

"What kinds of sounds?"

"Creaking ceilings, shuddering windows, nose whistles, snoring…pretty much every sound in the room." The Faunus brought her knees to her chest and hugged them. "I've tried listening to music, but that also keeps me up, and the earbuds hurt. I've tried sleeping pills, but they make me too lethargic during the day. Nothing helps. It's worse now, since it's colder and windier. The building makes more noise than usual."

Yatsuhashi made a sympathetic sound, placing a large hand on her back. "You should've said something. Maybe there's a way to make some of the sounds go away. Coco could take some allergy pills, or Fox could sleep in a more upright position, or something."

Velvet leaned into her partner's warmth instinctively, a drowsy smile coming to her face. "I don't want to cause any trouble for anyone. I can manage."

"You shouldn't have to," Yatsuhashi insisted. "You need your sleep, not just for your sake, but ours." He glanced around the common room. "There aren't as many windows here. Is it quieter?"

"Yes. And—" Velvet quickly stopped, biting her tongue and blushing.

"And, what?" Her partner tilted his head, looking down at her, smiling a little as one of her ears tickled his cheek.

"N-Nothing." Truthfully, the sound of Yatsuhashi's voice was serving to lull her closer and closer to sleep. She couldn't say that, though! That would be too embarrassing.

Yatsuhashi wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him. "Try to go to sleep. I'll carry you back to the room once you've dozed off."

Velvet yawned. "You don't have to."

"You won't talk me out of it."

"Okay." The rabbit Faunus was too tired at this point to argue. Besides, a new sound had caught her attention. It overpowered all other noises and made her eyes droop. It was her partner's heartbeat.

It steadily thrummed in all four of her ears and she snuggled closer to hear it better. When she did that, the sound took on a quicker tempo for a few seconds before settling into its normal rhythm once more. She felt her own heart thumping in her chest, seemingly adjusting its pattern to match Yatsuhashi's as she finally felt a blissful blackness overtake her.

…

Over the next few days, Yatsuhashi effortlessly took on the mantle of stand-in teddy bear for his partner. After that first night, he adopted a pattern of checking on her at midnight and taking her to the common room whenever she was awake. They would sit on the couch and talk quietly until the Faunus would drift off. Yatsuhashi would then take her back to the room and gently tuck her in before returning to his own bed. Sometimes, she would cling to his arm in her sleep and he would have to carefully detach her.

These moments, rather than annoying him, filled him with a surprisingly intense feeling of adoration and protectiveness.

Also, Velvet would occasionally take impromptu naps in the evening while studying with Yatsuhashi in the dorm room. They would be silently reading their textbooks or talking about their days when her head would suddenly plop against his arm.

She often expressed worry that she was troubling him, but these thoughts were quickly shot down. Yatsuhashi was more than happy to help, especially when Velvet started showing clear signs of increased vitality during the day.

Besides, he found that he quite enjoyed her falling asleep next to him. Her perky ears would slowly droop, often flopping against his shoulder or chest. Her body would instinctively curl up and snuggle into his side. Probably the cutest thing of all, however, was the fact that her nose twitched while she slept.

_Just like a bunny._ He mused as he watched her relax against him after two hours of combined studying and conversation. Her textbook slid from her hands and onto her lap and her nose immediately started twitching. Yatsuhashi's usually-stoic expression melted into a tender smile.

Carefully, he freed the arm Velvet was leaning against, moving it to a more relaxed position on the pillow behind them. The rabbit Faunus groaned and scooted closer, nuzzling her cheek against his chest.

Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum.

The sound of Yatsuhashi's heartbeat was so loud; he was stunned that it wasn't causing Velvet to wake up. It was borderline painful. He was filled with the increasingly-present urge to draw her close, to wrap her completely in his arms, to just hold her tightly for a few minutes. Instead, he satisfied himself by petting her hair.

He had found that, like a bunny, Velvet seemed to enjoy being petted on the head between her ears. Fox had attempted the method on impulse a few weeks ago, when Velvet had been in a near-panic due to an upcoming exam. She had almost immediately relaxed, her ears drooping and a serene expression coming to her face. Yatsuhashi was a little jealous that he hadn't thought of it first.

Now, he stared down at her as she made sleepy sounds of contentment. He thought that he was controlling his emotions pretty well…until she brought up one hand to gently clutch his shirt and mumbled softly in her sleep. "Hn… Yatsu…"

His cheeks burning, Yatsuhashi bent down and touched a quick kiss to the top of her head. He allowed his face to rest there for a moment before drawing back. He didn't notice how her skin was slightly more flushed than before, or the fact that her lips were upturned in a tiny smile.

**I heavily based Velvet in this story off of my own experiences, as I'm a very light sleeper. As in, I can wake up to my phone vibrating across the room. My dorm room ceiling has a tendency to creak when the heater is cranked above freezing, so I'm forced to endure no heat in the winter in order to not go crazy because of a lack of sleep. This could be a stand-alone oneshot, but I may turn it into a twoshot. Let me know what you guys think. Hope you liked it and let's keep our fingers crossed for more CFVY in Volume 3. (Especially Fox. I can't wait to learn more about Fox.) Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! Months later, I finally finish this thing. Sorry for the huge delay. I get the winter blues and was in a slump for the past few months, only coming out enough to write my tribute to Monty (may he rest in awesomeness). I'm starting to get better and see more fics in the near future, including an OC fic I've been working on for a good while. But, more on that later. You don't wanna hear about that! You wanna see the Cinnabun fluff resolved! Enjoy!**

Velvet woke up from an incredibly pleasant dream. She was already forgetting some of it, but she knew Yatsuhashi had been in it. There had been a green field, a sunset, and a definite memory of cuddling into his side. She hugged her blankets, smiling softly at the thought.

A few days had passed since the Faunus girl first realized that she was falling in love with her partner. Her feelings had been developing for some time, maybe since the beginning of the year, but they were confirmed a few nights ago.

She had been half-asleep and nestled comfortably against Yatsuhashi after studying. When he started petting her head, however, she was jolted to near-wakefulness by the incredibly pleasant sensations that spread through her body at his touch. She involuntarily whimpered a few times, hoping to Dust that Yatsuhashi would think she was simply mumbling in her sleep. Eventually, however, the warmth in her chest became too much to bear and she found herself clutching her friend's shirt and sighing his name.

His hand had stopped moving, and she felt a jolt of fear. Just as she was wondering whether to give up her ruse and stammer out an embarrassing apology, Velvet felt a gentle sensation on top of her head that caused her heart to swell and her cheeks to flush happily: She was almost positive that Yatsuhashi had kissed her.

A less timid person might have woken up then and there and returned the kiss on his lips. Unfortunately, Velvet was very timid.

When she noticed Yatsuhashi starting to stir, she closed her eyes and allowed her ears to droop, pretending to be asleep. She wasn't sure if she was up to talking to him so soon after that dream (at least, not without blushing like crazy). Once he was dressed, he moved over to her bed and pulled the blankets further over her shoulders before walking out the door.

A warm flush spread across Velvet's face and she smiled softly at her partner's simple, but sweet gesture. Then, a pillow hit her head.

"You can stop faking now, Velvs." Coco called over from her bed, a hint of laughter in her voice. "The early riser is gone."

Velvet sat up, throwing the pillow back at her team leader, trying to will the blush from her face. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

The fashionable brunette rolled her eyes as she sat up, picking up the pillow and placing it back on her bed. "Oh, please. For the past few days, you've been waking up, pretending to sleep, and then getting up after Yatsu leaves. I know you're not in a fight with him, since you've been having _incredibly_ close study sessions." She waggled her eyebrows, causing Velvet to sputter in embarrassment.

After chuckling a little at her teammate's discomfort, Coco allowed her expression to soften. "What's up, Bun-Bun?"

Velvet's ears flopped downward a little as she looked at her comforter. "I…I think I have feelings for him." She nearly fell from the bed when Coco let out a loud whoop.

"YEAH! Called it!" Team CFVY's leader pumped her fist in the air and bounced excitedly up and down.

A loud groan sounded from Fox's bed. "How many times do you have to be told that sleep is a thing? Especially on a freaking Saturday!"

Coco snorted. "Oh, lighten up Fox! Velvet has a crush on Yatsu!"

"In other news, you pluck your eyebrows too much and the door is made of wood. Good night," Fox grumbled, putting a pillow over his head.

Velvet's ears drooped further. "Is it that obvious?"

"Uh, yeah." Coco nodded firmly. "It's obvious that you like him, and that he likes you. Don't think I haven't noticed your late-night cuddle sessions. Heck, a blind man could see the attraction."

"Confirmed!" Fox called out before rolling over.

Nervously, Velvet started bunching her comforter in her hands. "I just… I don't know how to… I mean, neither of us are huge talkers. How do I tell him?"

"Hm…" Coco tapped her chin. "You could always just plant a big ole smooch on him."

The rabbit Faunus's ears shot up. "Oh, no! I couldn't do something like that!" Her face burned at the very thought.

"You're right. That's more like something I would do," Coco agreed with a shrug.

The supposedly-sleepy Fox commented, "Yes, we _all_ know how much you love getting in people's personal spaces."

"Aw. Is my little Foxy feeling lonely?"

"Hardly!"

Velvet snickered at the familiar banter. "I'm going to go get ready for the day," she said as she stood up. "You two try to behave."

Once Velvet was in the bathroom, Coco ran over to Fox's bed and plopped down. "Five Lien say they get together by tomorrow."

"We shouldn't be betting on our teammates' personal lives."

"Are you kidding?!" Coco gasped. "This is part of the fun!"

Fox let out a long sigh from beneath the covers. "Five Lien say it'll happen after a few days."

A grin spread across the team leader's face. "You're on!" Lifting Fox's pillow, she bent down to plant a kiss on his cheek before jumping up to go get breakfast, leaving her brightly-blushing partner curled up on the bed.

….

That afternoon, when Yatsuhashi entered the dorm, he stopped short when he saw Velvet curled up on her bed. Her shoulders shook weakly, as if she had been crying for a significant amount of time. He noticed the ice pack that sat near her left ear and frowned before approaching. "Hey."

Velvet didn't bother looking up. "Hi." She wiped her face with the back of her hand. "I'm fine, don't worry."

Yatsuhashi sat down on the bed and placed a large hand on his partner's shoulder. "Who was it?"

The rabbit Faunus shook her head, causing the ice pack to fall. She didn't move to pick it up. "Just some second-years. It wasn't a big deal."

After placing the ice pack by Velvet's ear, Yatsuhashi started gently rubbing her shoulder. "Why don't you ever fight back? You could easily drive some of those jerks off. You're a good fighter."

"I'm a Huntress. Huntresses hurt Grimm, not people," Velvet replied immediately. "The White Fang hurts people, not me."

Yatsuhashi raised an eyebrow. "Fighting in self-defense doesn't make you like the White Fang."

"But, people will think that. There are those who will look for any excuse to lock up or blame a Faunus when something like this happens. I've seen it before." Velvet sat up, taking the ice pack and holding it in her hands.

Her brows furrowed as she thought back to her previous school experiences. "A human bullies a Faunus. The Faunus fights back and gets in trouble while the human plays the victim. I refuse to get myself mixed up in something like that, especially now that I'm trying to become a Huntress."

"Does that really happen?" Yatsuhashi shook his head. "That's terrible! I just don't get it. Why do people care if someone has an extra set of ears?" He took the ice pack from Velvet and pressed it carefully to the base of her left ear. "Is this where it hurts?"

Velvet winced at the sudden coldness. "Yes." She shivered a little when she felt her partner's hand brush against her head as he held the ice pack. Her face flushed as she found herself thinking back to when he had kissed her head and wishing that he would do the same to her hurt ear.

"Well, no one can accuse me of being with the White Fang. Just point out the bullies and I'll make it so that they see extra ears on _everyone's_ heads for at least a few days." He cracked the knuckle of his free hand to emphasize the point. "And I know that Coco and Fox will be happy to help."

A slight smile came to the rabbit Faunus's face. "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, Yatsu."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, until Yatsuhashi noticed that the ice was beginning to make his partner tremble. He put the pack on the dresser and instead wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders. Velvet curled up against him almost instantly. He felt his face warm as he smiled gently at her. "Tired?"

Velvet nodded, nuzzling her cheek against his chest. Truthfully, she was exhausted. Between running from those bullies and crying her eyes out, she was emotionally spent. She sighed contentedly when Yatsuhashi started rubbing her shoulder again.

Needing no further invitation, Yatsuhashi removed the sode from his arm and the armored belt from his waist before kicking off his shoes and moving until he was sitting against the headboard.

Velvet snuggled instinctively into his side, her nose already starting to twitch drowsily. She felt so warm and safe nestled against her partner. She tilted her head upward, only to see that Yatsuhashi was staring down at her, a tender smile on his face.

Her cheeks darkened under his kindly gaze. In her half-asleep state, Velvet suddenly was finding it harder and harder to find fault with Coco's advice from that morning. Slowly, she scooted up until she was somewhat level with her partner's face and planted a quick, shy peck on his cheek. At the sight of Yatsuhashi's stunned expression, her timid nature rapidly returned and she moved down again to hide her red face against his shoulder.

Yatsuhashi's heart stuttered wildly at the quick, warm touch to his cheek and his shock quickly melted into happiness. Slowly, he leaned down and gently kissed the base of Velvet's left ear. He felt her wrap an arm around his middle and smiled, moving further down to nuzzle her cheek, hoping to coax her into moving away from his shoulder.

Velvet giggled quietly as the tip of Yatsuhashi's nose tickled her face. She moved away from his shoulder and touched her lips to his. A thrill went through her body at the feel of her partner's chapped, cool lips responding to her advances. She moved one hand up to rest on his cheek, where she could easily feel how much he was blushing.

Smiling in the kiss, Yatsuhashi wrapped his arms snugly around Velvet, carefully pulling her into his lap. His chest felt lighter than air when she didn't protest, instead electing to break the kiss to rest her head over his pounding heart.

Despite the sheer joy Velvet was feeling, the slow rise and fall of Yatsuhashi's chest immediately preyed on her dormant tiredness and she let out a yawn. When her partner made to move away and place her on the bed as usual, she hugged him tighter. "Can we stay like this for now?"

Yatsuhashi's heart melted and he couldn't resist kissing the tip of one of her drooping ears. "Of course." He scooted down until he was lying flat on the bed with his head on the pillow. He pulled the comforter over Velvet, who was now lying curled up on his chest and abdomen. When he reached up to pet her head, she started making those adorable whimpering sounds and moved up slightly to touch a sleepy kiss to his collarbone. He closed his eyes with a smile. This was definitely something he could get used to!

If Velvet had been a cat Faunus, she would have been purring like crazy. She couldn't remember ever feeling so content. Yatsuhashi's gentle hand, warm chest, and comforting presence soothed any pain left from her encounter with the bullies, leaving behind a sense of pure bliss. She nuzzled and kissed his neck a few times, smiling at how he hugged her tighter with each touch. Finally, she allowed her fatigue to overtake her and fell asleep, her ears flopping against the pillow.

…

"Hmph! Those jerkwads won't be bugging Velvs for a good while, eh Fox?" Coco smirked as she walked down the hallway, dusting off her outfit.

"Nope." Fox had a similarly self-satisfied smile on his face. "Did you really have to break that one guy's leg, though? That snap was pretty loud"

Coco laughed. "Yes. Yes, I did." She opened the door to the dorm room, ready to regale her teammates with her victory, only to stop short. Her smirk turned to a grin and she barely suppressed a squeal. "Oh my god! Look!"

"Wow," Fox exclaimed, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "There's a bunch of pretty ponies running through a sunny field!"

"Right. Sorry." Team CFVY's leader shrugged. "It's easy to forget. Anyway, Yatsu is snuggled up under the covers with Velvs. They look _very_ cozy right now, on a level never before reached. Is that a good description?"

"It is. I believe I owe you five Lien." Fox started to reach into his pocket, only for Coco to grab his wrist.

"Let's take this to the common area. Don't wanna wake the lovebirds up." As she closed the door and started to lead her partner down the hallway, she chuckled. "Unless _you_ wanna cuddle up in my bed." She waggled her eyebrows, even though she knew Fox couldn't see it.

Fox's face burned brightly as he followed. "J-Just shut up and take your stupid money!"

**I love the way Fox turned out in this. I didn't envision him being so grumpy initially, but I think I'll keep what I ended up with until canon says otherwise. According to Electric Spark, Cinnabun is the pairing name for Dove/Velvet… Why? I don't get the connection (nor do I get why people continuously ship her with members of Team CRDL). Ah well. I think the name makes more sense here, so I'll keep using it unless a bunch of Dove/Velvet shippers decide to start a war with me. Seriously though, they bully her! Why the heck would people ship that?**

**Praise to Monty! Peace out.**


End file.
